Matter of Genetics
by Pen Name FTW
Summary: As the war draws to it's end, one night on the shores of Shell Cottage could change everything. A Bill/Luna story. Slightly AU, Post war. Rated for themes ie. adultery. Don't like, then I don't suggest you read.
1. Prologue: April Fools

**Disclaimer: **World of Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling. Part of "The If You Dare Challenge" and the "Pregnancy Challenge" by SnarkyAndProudHufflepuff.

**A/n: **Story deals with adultery, if you don't like, then I don't suggest you read. This story will be slight AU, at least where the birth of certain person's are concerned.

**Prompt:** Moonstruck (#3)

_April Fools_

Luna could feel the moment that he sat next to her on the sand. Feel the heat radiating form his body despite the air still being cool, despite being late April.

He was beautiful, scars and all. He'd always been beautiful and Luna had always known this. But even so, she couldn't draw her eyes away from the waves lapping at the sand of the beach, or the way that the full moon sparkled on it's surface.

"What's the matter, can't sleep?" Bill asked, knowing it was a stupid question. In time's like these, sleep was difficult, but for someone like Luna who had endured so many months of darkness in a cell in a basement, he was sure sleep should be impossible. But then, Luna was different. She always had been, for as long as he had known her.

Luna barely nodded in response, but she was sure he was watching. She could feel his gaze, like the warmth from the sun, on her skin. She shivered at the fact she held his attention so completely in this moment.

"You will catch your death out here," Bill stated, wrapping an arm around her shoulders with the ease and comfort of an old friend. As he'd only meant to come out and look for her and make sure she was safe, he hadn't bothered to bring anything out with him and didn't have anything warm to offer her but his own body. However, when he saw her sitting here so immobile and pensive, he hadn't had the heart to tell her she must come inside. Surely after so many months, she needed the fresh-air.

Luna shrugged but nonetheless sunk into his warmth in response to his statement.

Bill watched the girl, whose large, protuberant blue eyes didn't waver from the water for a moment. She was so different from the little girl that he recalled from his youth. Different from the girl that he'd seen dancing at his wedding with her father. Different even from the young woman he saw earlier smiling serenely as she helped his wife set the table.

As he stared down at her pale blonde hair, that seemed glow like the moonlight and like her skin, he found himself wondering how he had missed the beauty beneath his nose. Failed to notice this little moon-goddess.

And when she looked up into his eyes, catching his own with her ocean blue orbs, Bill felt moonstruck and he had the strangest feeling that some part of him had always and would always belong to Luna.

**TBC...**


	2. Chapter 1: May Flowers

**Prompt:** I'm Alive (#25)

_May Flowers_

Luna perched on the limb of a tree, weaving a crown of dandelions, while the sun peeked at her through the leaves and boughs still overhead. She could feel the bark of the tree, scratching and tickling her skin exposed beneath the hem of the skirt of the plain black dress she wore and the tops of her black, thigh-high socks.

Her mind was going over the events of the day and feeling a heaviness pressing against her heart. Today they had buried Fred Weasley and Luna had of course attended.

Though she had lived through the war, there were many who hadn't survived the last battle. While she didn't feel guilty about the fact that she had survived while so many had died, she did still feel sadness as all loss of life was tragic. She especially felt sorry for the Weasley's, whom were all infinitely precious to her, even if by varying degrees and even if to some the sentiment might not be reciprocated.

Raising her head slightly, she watched as someone approached the tree she sat in and felt her heart skipped at the sight of a familiar red head. For a moment, she wondered if he knew she was there, but didn't say anything.

"Hey Luna," he greeted, looking up suddenly and smiling crookedly and faintly when he spotted her. He had his hands unexpectedly dug into his pocket and as she noticed earlier, there were dark bags beneath his beautiful eyes.

"Hello William," Luna called in her dreamy, vague and yet sing-songy voice, turning her attention back to the crown of flowers as she put the finishing touches, before placing it on her head. When she once more turned to look at Bill, he was staring at her with a smile.

"I forgot you called me William," he stated, thinking back to childhood and the skinny little girl with a crazy mane of wispy blonde hair that used to climb his length as though he were a tree. "In fact, I believe you called me Prince William."

Luna smiled, to be reminded of her childhood which now seemed like another lifetime ago. "Yes," she stated, climbing carefully down so that he didn't have to strain his neck to look at her. "You also promised me when I was four that you would marry me when I was older, but don't worry, I always knew that was a long shot."

Bill felt himself suddenly flush, not sure why a promise he made jokingly to a child should make him feel abashed. Perhaps it was because in the sunlight, standing so near to the burrow, he was very much reminded that Luna was once a child he'd babysat and that she was somewhere halfway between Ron and Ginny's age.

However, as she suddenly stood before him and looked up at him with those blue eyes had had already enchanted him once, he felt himself forgetting that little fact. After all, Luna's eyes were so much older and wiser than they had any right to be.

"I must admit, it's a shame I didn't get to see you in white," he stated, tenderly caressing her cheek before lowering his gaze to her petite body, clad in a plain black frock. He felt his heart clench at her reason for wearing black. "It suits you so much better."

Luna saw him leaning in, knew what he was about to do and that she should put a stop to it. She hadn't before, perhaps because then she'd wanted the comfort or because a part of her had always loved Bill more than anything else, more than reason and her morals and beliefs. She'd allowed it to override the knowledge that this could cause someone heart-ache and that she'd have helped a married man do his wife wrong.

But as she looked up, she found she couldn't deny him. Bill had just come face to face with his own mortality, through his brother's death, and like most, he needed to be reassured that he was alive by doing that one thing that was most indicative of the pleasures life could offer.

Leaning in, she allowed herself to once more taste his sweet lips, deciding for a while longer to forget all the world and what tomorrow could bring.

**TBC...**


	3. Chapter 2: June Ending

**Prompt:** Socks (#12)

_June Ending_

Bill lay next to Luna, who was laying on her stomach and humming as she stared out the window, at the rain pattering gently against the window. For a few seconds, he watched her completely transfixed by the musical quality of her voice and the pale, unblemished skin of her back, covered only slightly by wisps of pale blonde hair.

Turning away from the lovely picture she painted even in this bleak and dank room, he looked up and stared at the ceiling, putting his arms behind his head.

They were both laying nude in a bed atop the Leaky Cauldron, with only a thin sheet covering their nudity from the waist down. However, in the lazy heat that lingered in the bedroom, it was all they could bare, especially after strenuous activity.

As Bill lay for a moment, staring at the ceiling while the gnawing guilt set in, Bill wondered for perhaps the millionth time what the hell he was doing. He was married for pity's sake, and for less than a year even and he was already doing _this_?!

Worst yet, he'd dragged Luna into it; Luna who had always been the picture of perfect purity and innocence. He'd tainted that now.

Turning once more to stare at the young moon-goddess next to him, he wondered why she allowed it to get so far.

Bill knew why _he_ did it... because something about Luna's Fae-like appearance, something about her aloof and distant spirit, and newfound maturity had enchanted him. Because despite the fact that she allowed him to hold her in his arms, and into her most secret place, she was still so remote from everything in this world. She still remained completely elusive. And something about her had such an otherworldly beauty that, the part of him that took pride in breaking age-old curses, couldn't help but want to posses some part of her.

"You're staring," came her musical, dreamy voice, stirring him from his thoughts. Looking up, he was surprised that she had turned her head from the window and was now staring at him with those big eyes of hers.

"I can't help it," he smiled gently, unwilling to give way to his dark thoughts in her serene presence.

"You know, we can't keep doing this," she stated, bringing him out of his thoughts. Bill nodded regretfully, only slightly surprised by the determined and stern look in her eyes.

"I know, I meant to say it earlier but was distracted by your socks," he stated, grinning roguishly, not wishing to taint what could be their last moments with unnecessary drama or sadness; it was completely useless and had no place between them. Though never explicitly said, they both knew that their whirlwind affair would never amount to anything. That it was a nothing more than a phase of lunacy after a long and exhaustive war and though it saddened him that it was now over, he knew it would be for the best.

"Yes, you do seem to be quite fond of them," Luna stated thoughtfully in her sing-song voice. Bill chuckled at this, thinking that fond was an understatement. He was quite sure that with Luna, it nearly amounted to a new fetish.

As they both soon got up and redressed, Bill couldn't help looking over and Luna and asking her the one question that had plagued him all this time.

"Luna... why did you do this?" at the tilt of her head, Bill went on to elaborate what he meant. "I know you don't care about what people think, but... if anyone were to know... their thoughts would be less than kind. And I don't deserve-"

"I don't need you to promise me your eternal love and devotion," Luna interrupted him gently, giving him a soft smile, knowing that he'd imply that she deserved someone to love her the _right way_. "I think that would be a lot to ask of anyone, but from you I would take what you can offer. And if all you have to give me are these few stolen moments and physical love and devotion, than that is enough for me."

**TBC...**

**A/n:** I wanted to say a special thanks to those who have reviewed, _Ice Moon 14, Smithback, Cuthbert72_ . I'm glad you're enjoying the story despite the short format of each chapter.


	4. Chapter 3: July Illness

**Prompt: **My, Oh My (#114)

_July Illness_

Luna was retching and somehow, she felt it was the vilest thing that ever happened to her.

Straightening up, feeling the nausea as it finally passed, she wiped her mouth on the back of her hand, not really caring at the moment whether or not there was now residue on the back of her hand. She looked over her shoulder to where Ginny was standing just behind her, now releasing her hair and still patting her back. There was a look of concern on her friend's face.

"Are you all right?" Ginny asked worriedly. It was a bit surprising how much she sounded like her mother in that moment, though Luna didn't show it.

"Yes, I'm fine, but thank you for asking, Ginny," Luna said softly as they backed out of the stall and headed over towards the taps where she proceeded to wash her hands and quickly rinse her mouth.

"How long have you been feeling sick? Why didn't you tell me? I wouldn't have dragged you out if I knew," Ginny stated with a frown, feeling awfully guilty now that she'd dragged Luna to a club in order to celebrate her seventeenth birthday. However, Luna merely waved her off as she straightened and dried her hands.

"I think about a month... I'm not too sure. But it's getting very annoying," Luna stated matter-of-factly in her sing-song voice. It would have been very amusing, Luna admitting being annoyed while looking so serene and sounding as dreamy as was usual. However, considering the fact that she might have been sick for a month or perhaps more, as Luna was not to be trusted with time, Ginny didn't find it very funny.

"A month! Luna... have you gone to see a Healer?" Ginny asked, stopping Luna from going out to rejoin the others. Being as it was her birthday, Ginny had seen fit to drag Harry, Hermione and Ron out as well and they were all waiting for them to return.

"No. I think it's just a severe infestation of nargles. I've lost my talisman against them, you see," Luna explained, frowning slightly. She wasn't sure where she'd left it, which was a further annoyance to Luna.

"Luna... I think you should really see a healer," Ginny stated patiently and gently.

"I don't thi-"

"Luna-" Ginny started, raising her voice as exasperation started to take hold of her. However, before she continued her sentence they both stopped and turned to look at the door to the loo, which had just opened, letting in for the moment the noise from the club. Soon, the door fluttered shut, shutting out all the noise along with it due to the spells maintained to keep the noise out.

"Oh, there you two are. You were taking so long the boys sent me to look for you," Hermione stated as she came into view.

"Hermione," Ginny stated almost relief and grabbing the bushy-haired girl and bringing her closer. "Would you please tell Luna she should see a Healer. She says she's been throwing up for about a month, but she doesn't think that warrants a visit to the Healers."

Hermione was now frowning as she turned to look at Luna.

"I don't need to go to the Healer's Ginny," Luna stated patiently with a soft sigh. "Except for the fact that I'm regurgitating and feeling nausea, I'm completely fine."

"Is that all?" Hermione asked, causing Ginny and Luna to look at her questioningly. "I mean, are those the only symptoms you're having?"

Luna became thoughtful, her head tilting to the side as she thought. Her eyes glazed over as she seemed to go somewhere inside her head before refocusing and straightening her head. "Now that you mention it, I have been feeling quite irritable lately."

Both Ginny and Hermione frowned, having only seen Luna lose her temper perhaps once in all their acquaintance with the blonde girl. However, Hermione suddenly became very thoughtful and after a moment, despite looking uncomfortable, turned to Luna once more.

"Luna, I'm sorry for being intrusive, but... when was the last time you had your... menstruation?"

"I'm not sure," Luna stated. She'd never really been one to keep track of her monthlies and being as they were at times very light, sometimes she wasn't sure if she were on her period or spotting. After a moment though, Luna was suddenly struck by something. "I definitely had it in April. I know because I was in Malfoy manor and it was quite uncomfortable menstruating, especially when they allowed Greyback in..."

Hermione and Ginny both were slightly alarmed and felt all the more awkward by the latter part of her statement. They both frowned deeply as they thought of their blonde, dreamy friend being held hostage by the Malfoys for so many months. However, they both made themselves focus on the now and on the present situation.

"Luna is it possible that you're... pregnant?" Hermione asked as delicately as she could muster, causing Ginny to gasp. A look of complete dawning seemed to come upon Luna's face.

"Oh," Luna stated with slight surprise, her pale yellow brows seeming to launch into her hairline and her eyes widening for a fraction of a second. Then it seemed to wear off as they contracted in thought. "I suppose that does make sense..." Luna stated vaguely, her eyes losing focus once more as a serene expression took over her face.

"Makes sense- what do you- who have you been shagging?" Ginny asked somewhat scandalized, stuck somewhere between being pleased by the gossip and being concerned about the present predicament her friend found herself in. After all, being with child was certainly not a matter to be taken lightly.

Luna opened her mouth to respond, but then thought better of it. Having always been honest, and trusting implicitly in her friends, she didn't have a quandary in sharing with them even if the situation was very unorthodox. However, then she recalled that it was likely to cause Bill problems if he hadn't been honest with his spouse.

Luna couldn't be sure whether or not Bill had told Fleur, as she had not seen him since the last time they were together.

Though Luna believed that honesty was for the best, it wasn't her place to out Bill. After all, he was the one that had more to lose if Fleur wasn't forgiving and really, it was Bill's decisions on whether or not to tell his wife the truth. As much as Luna thought it was always best to be honest, she could understand if Bill didn't see eye to eye with her and she certainly wouldn't betray his confidence or take his right to make a decisions for himself.

"I should make an appointment to see a healer. Make certain first," Luna muttered to herself, behaving as though she was completely oblivious to her friend's question as she made her way out of the loo. Leaving the two wondering behind her all the while.

**TBC...**


	5. Chapter 4: August Surprise

**Prompt:** Silence (#118)

_August Surprise_

"Luna I thought that we agreed-" Bill started saying as soon as they met in the Leaky Cauldron and gotten a room for privacy.

"I'm pregnant," Luna stated, thinking it was best just to get it out of the way before Bill worked himself up or got ahead of himself. And really, she didn't see the need of drawing it out. Bill stopped and looked at her, his scarred face having paled even as his brows contracted in confusion. "I've been to the Healer, she said I was about fifteen to sixteen weeks along and in my second trimester. I thought you ought to know, since I'm taking the pregnancy to term."

Bill fell into a seat, but remained absolutely silent, staring at Luna with wide eyes. Though he'd heard what she said, his mind seemed to be processing everything she said after '_I'm pregnant_', very slowly.

_Fuck me, _was the first thing to run through Bill's mind.

_Is she saying it's mine? _Was the second and it made Bill feel ashamed. He almost wanted to slap himself for it. _Of course it's mine, you bloody idiot. Why else would she inform me?_

Even as he thought that, Bill made the mental calculations in his head and inhaled very slowly and yet, still sharply. _Bloody hell, I need a drink, _he thought to himself.

_How the hell did this happen?_ Bill wondered to himself as he ran his hand through his hair.

_Well it's not like you thought of precautionary measures, did you, you bleeding idiot, _Bill mentally berated himself. _Considering how fertile dad is, you should have expected this! It's like super sperm!_

As Bill continued to have a mental conversation with himself, Luna merely sat watching him with a serene expression. It wasn't long before she started to absently hum to herself and twist a strand of hair around her finger.

She could understand Bill's need to think and that he needed time to process. It was, after all, quite an adjustment. Luna wasn't even sure she was really acclimated to the idea that there was a life developing inside of her, but she had accepted it without too much fuss. Not that she had much of a choice, whether or not she wanted this baby, it was really irrelevant considering the fact that she couldn't terminate the pregnancy. She was past the point where it was an option and even if she was not inclined to start a family or raise a child at this point in her life, she was not so selfish as to not consider anyone else's feelings in her choice.

Though she knew that Bill was a married man and that she was placing a burden on his shoulders he did not deserve, she knew that it was only fair to him to tell him. After all, Bill despite his mistakes, was a very decent man and no matter how he might feel, deep down in his heart he was a family man. While she might now want or be ready for this baby, there was no way Bill would not want it, even if it took him time to realize this.

Luna's only regret was what it might cost Bill to accept this baby. Despite Luna's actions, she had no intention to destroy Bill's marriage, or to hurt Fleur.

She'd allowed her turmoil from the war and the love she's always held for Bill to sway her good judgement. While Luna couldn't really regret it, as every bittersweet moment spent with him was beautiful and heart-felt to Luna, she didn't like the fact that it was a transgression against Fleur.

A long sigh escaped Bill, causing Luna once more to focus on him as he got up and took her in his arms and sheltered her in his embrace. Luna felt some relief at this, though she didn't really need the comfort.

"It's all right, Luna. Everything will be okay. We'll figure this out," Bill finally said, breaking their long silence and burying his nose in her hair. However, he wasn't as certain as he sounded.

**TBC...**


	6. Chapter 5: September Shocker

** ainee sapei: **I'm glad that you believe this story has quality. Thanks for reviewing and your positive words.

**Azilamm: **I'm glad you think my Luna is in character. I wasn't sure if I was accomplishing that with this story. Specially since this Luna is dealing with the after affects of the war and participated in an affair. I think most people think Luna is too innocent and off to do this type of thing, but I see her a bit hippyish in the way that she's a bit about like "free love".

**Cuthbert72:** I'm glad you enjoyed Bill's introspection. Lol. I had a bit of fun with that. Specially the super-sperm part. As for Luna, I don't think that there is much that can break her serenity, lol.

**Prompt:** Swiss Cheese (#23)

_September Shocker_

Apart from Bill, Ginny and and Hermione were the only one's apprised of Luna's situation. Though, that might not be the case for long.

Luna had only started showing very recently, which Ginny thought was really a trait for which to be envious for. According to Ginny, her mother had started showing as soon as two months. Luna guessed that since she herself was slight of frame, that perhaps that accounted for it. The midwife who was seeing to Luna's pregnancy said it was because Luna was one of those lucky women who carried most of their weight on the inside.

Hermione watched as Luna sat down opposite of her in their compartment, her eyes darting continuously to the younger girl's middle. Try as she might not to stare, it was difficult not to. However, the small belly that Luna was now carrying in her lower abdomen, was quite well hid beneath her robes. Though, Hermione imagined that perhaps in a month or two, that might not be the case.

"What is that you're eating?" Hermione asked with a blush coming over her cheeks as Luna caught her staring. Hermione was the only one returning to Hogwarts this year for her seventh year, Ron and Harry had decided against it.

Luna looked down at the plastic bag in her hands, filled with little, pale, yellow cubes as the Hogwarts express continued it's trek. "Swiss cheese, I can't seem to stop eating it. Or raw rice with salt, it's the only cravings I seem to have," Luna explained before popping another cube into her mouth.

"I wonder if Fleur will get any weird craving's like that," Ginny commented absently from where she sat flipping through a magazine.

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked, turning to look at Ginny who was seated next to Luna.

"Mum says Fleur is a couple weeks pregnant. They just found out. Bill's walking around like a zombie ever since," Ginny commented, causing Luna to tilt her head slightly to the left.

She hadn't been able to get in contact with Bill since she'd met with him in the Leaky Cauldron. He'd decided that he was going to tell Fleur everything, but Luna hadn't heard anything about it since. She'd hoped that things had turned out relatively all right, but she wasn't sure.

_I guess he didn't want to tell her. People do seem to think women are far more fragile when they're pregnant, _Luna considered, not particularly troubled by the revelation. In fact, she was happy for Bill and Fleur and rather hoped that their having a baby might mean that their new little family would become stronger.

"Does your dad know, Luna?" Ginny suddenly asked, turning her head to Luna.

"No. He hasn't quite recovered form his time with the Malfoy's you see. He's very nervous and jumpy and I haven't wanted to trouble him," Luna replied, much to the discomfort of the two other girls in the compartment.

"Have you decided what you are going to do with your baby?" Hermione asked delicately.

"Well she's keeping it of course," Ginny stated, as though there were no other option.

"To term yes, but I mean... what are you going to do after it's born?" Hermione continued.

"I'm not sure yet, but I was considering adoption. I'm not ready to raise a child and there is a lot I still want to do," Luna replied calmly in her sing-song voice.

"What about the father, what does he think about all this?" Ginny asked, feeling a little uncomfortable with the topic and wanting to talk about something that was bugging her. Luna had as of yet to say anything much about the father of her child.

"Oh, I suppose I should inform him, but I think he's been busy. I haven't been able to get into contact with him," Luna said vaguely and in her dreamy voice. "He does have a lot on his plate."

"Everyone has a lot on their plates!" Ginny stated. "That's no excuse for him behaving like a cad!"

However, Luna was no longer listening, having known this would happen. Instead she pulled out an old edition of the quibbler and started to hum to herself, and tune out everything around her.

**TBC...**


	7. Chapter 6: October Rumors

**Midnight Lilly: **Yes, but if Luna did that she wouldn't be Luna. I think she'd handle any kind of backlash with calm, understanding and some degree of aloofness.

**Prompt: **Gossip (#136)

_October Rumors_

Nearing the end of October, Luna's little protrusion was becoming visible beneath her robes. Despite Hermione's offer to charm Luna's ever-expanding abdomen so that it would go unnoticeable, Luna declined. She didn't really care what people thought of her and she didn't feel that she should made to feel ashamed for something that was perfectly natural.

However, that did not stop people from gossiping and before long, the rumors were spreading. Luna, who had endured years of people calling her Loony and being treated like something on the bottom of somebody's shoes, didn't let it bother her.

Unfortunately, while most rumors were relatively harmless, other's were quite hurtful. And as much as Luna knew not to give the ugly words people liked to spew in their ignorance, Luna found that her body was no longer quite her own.

The life growing inside her made its presence known every day. The flutters she had felt the previous month, had now becoming more substantial movements that caused her heart to skip a beat and smile to light her face.

However, it was not all fun.

Her breasts had grown to a size that she did not find easily manageable and seemed quite an uproar amongst the males. They made her back hurt, and Luna was finding it a chore to sit down, and stand up or lay down and then stand up.

Her feet started to ache, and she could no longer skip down the halls as had been her wont to do. And this was not taking into consideration the other aches and pains she'd feel on the occasion.

Worse yet were the hormones. They had invaded her body and seemed to have taken complete control over her emotions. She found herself crying over the silliest of things, and getting angry, which was not something that happened much before.

As Luna stood up, after perhaps the sixth time peeing in the day, she froze with her hand on the door handle. She'd been thinking about pudding when the chatter of a pair of girls distracted her. "-I can't wait till she's the size of a whale," one of the girl's said.

"Who do you think the father is?" said another girl.

"I don't know, I've tried to pry it from Ginny, but she won't say anything. But I doubt she even knows," the first girl replied. "I've head it's a Malfoy's, and if you ask me, it fits."

Luna felt her stomach revolt at this and she frowned, hand frozen on the latch to her stall.

"How do you figure that?" the other girl asked, not sounding nearly as horrified as Luna felt.

"Well, think about it. She was abducted last year around the holidays and I've heard she was imprisoned in Malfoy Manor for several months. Who's to say she didn't get knocked up during those months by one of them? And if it's not true, why all the secrecy?" the other girl asked, her voice fading as she and the other girl started exiting.

"I don't know-"

However, Luna heard no more as the door shut and with it, she felt herself falling apart. She could feel her body trembling as she sat down on the closed lid of the toilet, her eyes filling with tears. Her body was vibrating with something, but she wasn't sure if it was hurt, or anger as she let the tears flow. Wrapping her arms around her belly, she rocked herself, wondering how people could be so cruel.

**TBC...**


	8. Chapter 7: November Cold

**Prompt: **Casablanca (#99)

_November Cold_

Fleur was inconsolable and everywhere he looked, all he saw were Casablanca lilies. Bill wasn't sure why, but it was Fleur's way of dealing with the loss.

They had yet to tell anybody. This too was Fleur's decision. She couldn't face the shame and he supposed, she was still struggling to accept what had occurred.

For his part, Bill was hurt, but he was more lost. His excitement and happiness had all been tinged with concern and fear. And while a part of him was there with Fleur, willing to answer to her every beck and call, another part of him was with Luna.

His little Luna, all alone with _their_ burden, a burden he was supposed to help her carry.

There were so may times that he wanted to run to Hogwarts and visit her, but he couldn't. He couldn't even write her, not under Fleur's ever watchful eyes.

Something told him she suspected.

He never was able to tell her the truth and Bill was willing to admit that he had been a coward. He'd had every intention of telling her, not knowing the outcome but willing to accept whatever Fleur decided.

What he had not expected was to be met with the news that Fleur too was pregnant. And in the face of her happiness, and her trepidation that he might be displeased, Bill had buckled. He'd crumpled up like a piece of paper in the flames and kept his mouth shut about Luna and the baby.

He couldn't help feeling that perhaps, he deserved this pain. For being dishonest, for leaving Luna on her own, for betraying Fleur.

But Bill couldn't understand why Fleur had to pay his price. It simply didn't seem fair and he wasn't sure how he'd ever be able to live with himself again.

**TBC...**


	9. Chapter 8: December Moon

**Prompt: **A Full Moon (#30)

_December Moon_

It was the holidays, and Luna was so ready to have this baby out of her already! It made her so sluggish and irritable, and it had just gotten so heavy that Luna didn't know what to do with herself. She almost felt like pulling her hair out.

Returning home for the holidays of course, meant that the news was finally, definitively out. As soon as she walked in the door of the Burrow, to celebrate with the Weasley's who had kindly invited her and her father over for Christmas, the room had gone completely silent.

Until George that is, announced to the room, "Well if it ins't a full moon."

He'd received a thump on the head from his mother for his troubles, but it had made Luna laugh wildly. And after the first initial shock and awkwardness wore off, Luna was accepted with open arms and of course to much questioning on behalf of Mrs. Weasley before she was saved by Ginny exclaiming, "Mum, if her dad didn't give her the third degree I don't think you should. Lay off her, I'm sure she's tired."

Which of course only resulted in Mrs. Weasley becoming mother hen to Luna and making sure she had double and tripple helpings.

For the most part, Ron and Harry both stared at her in both discomfort and shock. However, neither seemed capable of really saying much to her.

As for Fleur, she watched Luna with an envious gaze.

As luck would have it, Luna found herself seated next to Bill through dinner. Although, it wasn't so much luck as engineered by Bill himself, as subtly as he could manage. Throughout most of dinner, he was particularly attentive to Luna and her needs, even going as far as to place a hand on her shoulders and asking her if she was all right when she'd grabbed her abdomen and winced.

"Oh, I'm fine. The baby is resting on my bladder," Luna stated as she made a move to get up, which was quite a difficult task these days.

Immediately Bill had jumped to his feet, "Here, I'll help you," he stated, grabbing her gently by the arm while supporting her back with the other and helping her up.

"My Bill, always the perfect gentleman," Mrs. Weasley beamed.

"I'll be back in a tic, I want to help Luna up to the loo," he stated ignoring Luna's protests and escorting her up the stairs, for the moment forgetting all about Fleur's ever-watchful gaze.

Though there was a lot he wanted to say, Bill found that he simply could not find the words as he silently escorted Luna up the stairs and later back down. Somehow, he thought saying sorry was simply too pathetic and completely inefficient.

XX

Luna couldn't sleep, which wasn't really a surprise. She'd never been a good sleeper and despite the fact that the pregnancy made her feel exhausted, it also didn't help much with her insomnia. The size of her belly simply made Luna too uncomfortable to sleep well.

As she made her way across the field surrounding her home that she knew so well, she found herself staring at the full moon and smiling as she recalled George's comment. She laughed to herself as she walked, minding the light sheet of snow that covered everything and bundled up tightly in her cloak. It wasn't long before she found herself near her favorite little glen of trees and sitting on a log.

However, she wasn't alone for long. Turning, Luna was slightly surprised as Fleur stepped into the glen she was presently sitting in.

"Oh... I did not know," Fleur was saying before stopping, her french accent not as thick as Luna remembered. "Are you unable to sleep as well?"

Luna nodded as Fleur sat next to her. For a while, the two sat silently together in what could have been a companionable silence as they were lost in their own thoughts.

"How far along are you?" Fleur asked after a while, her voice low and carrying a slightly sad tone to it.

"About eight months," Luna replied after pausing for a moment. Sometimes, she forgot these things.

"Do you know what you are going to have?" Fleur asked, continuing in the same subdued voice. Luna shook her head.

"I don't want to know," Luna replied.

"You want it to be a surprise?" Fleur asked, giving Luna a very small, gentle, understanding smile. However, Luna shook her head.

"It makes no difference to me," she stated matter-of-factly in her musical voice. Fleur was a bit taken a back by this. "Whether it is a girl or a boy, I think it's all the same. I have no expectations, and... I've been thinking about giving it up for adoption."

"Have you told Bill of this?" Fleur asked, furrowing her brow in concern for her husband and surprising Luna.

Turning to look at the blonde beside her, Luna inspected her with her large, silvery-blue eyes. Beside her, Fleur squirmed. The younger girl's protuberant eyes, which were wiser than Fleur thought they had any right to be for a girl her age, were staring at her unblinkingly and it made her feel unnerved. She felt as though Luna was looking into her soul and weighing her worthiness.

After a moment, Luna shook her head. "I haven't had a chance to. I know it affects him as well but I know that I cannot raise this child. There is a lot I still want to do and I have no plans to settle down yet," Luna stated calmly in her dreamy voice.

"Is that not rather selfish?" Fleur asked, her voice a bit judgmental but still soft.

"To some, perhaps," Luna responded. "But I think it would be just as selfish of me to keep a child I cannot afford and don't even know if I could provide a stable home for. Much less the attention and devotion it requires."

Fleur nodded. She supposed that she could understand that. And some might even think Luna's act of giving up a baby one of love and the sacrifices that come of love.

"I don't think Bill would like for his child to be raised by strangers," Fleur stated, feeling her heart throb in her chest. The pair were silent for a moment more.

"How did you find out?" Luna suddenly asked, her voice full of curiosity as she turned to look.

"I suspected for a long time Bill was not faithful and when I saw him tonight, so attentive to you, I just knew. I think perhaps it is partially my own fault. I let the wedding and then later the war get in the way of our intimacies," Fleur started, not feeling as uncomfortable as she should be as she was speaking to her husbands paramour.

In France, she had heard and known that couples were not as faithful as their British counterparts and it was almost acceptable in their society. For her part, Fleur thought it would never happen to her and if it did, she would terminate the relationship. But now... she didn't think she could leave Bill, no matter the hurt that he caused her or humiliation it put her through. She loved him too much to not forgive him.

"I was not as careful as I should have been. It is never wise to admit younger, unattached women live in such close quarters to your man but I didn't see you as a threat when you were with us," Fleur went on, turning to give Luna an ironic smile. "I underestimated you."

"I am sorry, for any hurt we caused you," Luna stated. Fleur looked into the girl's unnerving eyes, and nodded after a moment in acceptance. She saw nothing but sincerity in Luna's eyes.

"I don't think I can really blame you. We all had so much to contend with, with the war and Bill, he is beautiful, non?" Fleur asked, with a slight smile. She found that the ache in her chest wasn't as strong and as she looked at Luna once more, she could see what Bill saw in her. Luna had something of the Fae to her, both in appearance and personality and she could see where Bill would have been charmed by it. After all, it was that very same quality that he'd seen in Fleur, unfortunately for Fleur, her's was only skin deep.

Once more, they lapsed into silence. After a long moment, Luna turned to Fleur. "How is your own baby?"

Fleur looked down into her lap. "I miscarried," she replied, her voice cracking slightly.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Luna stated in a heart-felt way. "I didn't know-"

"No one knows, only Bill."

They sat a while longer, eclipsed by silence and lost in their own thoughts. Unconsciously, Luna had tucked one of Fleur's hands between herself and Fleur felt a her breath rattle in her throat as she squeezed the hands holding her, surprised by the unexpected comfort.

Luna stood up then, feeling suddenly tired, however before she went, she looked at Fleur.

"You should tell Bill, that you know and that you have forgiven him. Or else he'll drive himself mad with the guilt."

"And how do you know I have forgiven him?" Fleur asked, arching a brow though her attempt at sounding arch floundered by the gentility in her voice.

"_Love is not love which alters when it alteration finds, or bends with the remover to remove. O no, it is an ever-fixed mark that looks on tempests and is never shaken,_" Luna quoted. "And you love Bill."

"And you?" Fleur asked.

"I..." Luna thought about it before smiling. "I think I am like my namesake, the moon, always there and constant, but far removed from the constraints of the every day."

**TBC...**


	10. Chapter 9: January Talk

**Prompt: **Someone To Love (#154)

_January Talk_

"You didn't tell me you were thinking about giving up our baby," Luna didn't startle, despite not expecting to hear his voice. Not turning around, Luna continued to concentrate on packing to return to school as she wondered how Bill knew that her father would be out on one of his many walks and that now would be the best time to see her if he did not wish to be overheard.

Acknowledging the slight edge of anger coloring his tone, she didn't attempt to assuage his anger, nor make excuses. "I wasn't absolutely sure until recently, that it was the course I would take. But I _have_ been thinking about it for some time now, but there hasn't been the opportunity for us to have a proper conversation about it."

Bill wasn't sure why, but her calm, soothing tone did anything but assuage the anger he felt. He ignored the the voice of perhaps his conscience that this was much more his fault than Luna's. In the face of the possibility of losing his child, after the recent loss of another, was clawing at his insides and awaking a sleeping beast inside him. The fact that he had to learn this from Fleur, instead of hearing it directly from Luna, only made it all the more worse.

"You can't just give away _our_ child, Luna. I have a say in this too! I'm the father!" Bill stated, his voice getting louder. Luna turned slowly to face him, her expression serene and her large, protuberant eyes focused steadily on his.

"And what do you want to do?" Luna asked, her tone serious, vague but not particularly curious. Bill felt his blood boiling, as though she were mocking or taunting him, but he knew Luna would never do that. Taking a few calming breaths, Bill pinched the bridge of his nose and tried to calm himself down. He was taking his anger out on the wrong person, and his anger was hefting Luna with crimes she did not deserve.

Bill swallowed the lump in his throat and steeled his courage as he met Luna's gaze with his own determined blue stare. "I want to keep the baby."

"Okay," Luna said simply, turning away to finish her packing. For a moment, Bill blinked, unsure what she meant.

"Okay?" he asked, furrowing his brow as he watched Luna resume her previous activity. "What does that mean, Luna?"

"When I have the baby, I will give up my legal rights and give you full custody. If Fleur should choose, which I'm sure she will, I will even give her permission to adopt the baby," Luna replied, speaking matter-of-factly.

Bill frowned, wondering how Luna could speak of giving up a baby she helped create, that she'd been nourishing for eight months, with such ease. "Luna... don't you think you should consider this? You're essentially giving all your rights away... I don't think you understand that your feelings may change in the long-run."

"Bill, I'm eighteen," Luna stated, turning slowly around to face the man before her. A man she always loved and as she stared at him, she knew that this was the best. Knew that this was the reason she'd never panicked at the thought of having his child. "What I want to do with my life will involve a lot of traveling and I won't be able to provide the stable home a developing child needs, or even give my baby a proper family. But I know with you and Fleur, the baby will never want for love, a steady home or family. It's for the best."

Bill sat down, feeling his mind spinning and making him feel completely off balance. Somehow when he stormed over here, he had not expected Luna to simply give him all her rights over the baby, but as he thought about it he knew that perhaps she was right. It was not like he could divorce Fleur and decide to settle down with Luna, simply for the sake of the baby. It would be unfair to all involved.

But anything short of that, seemed far too complicated and unfair for the baby. He couldn't exactly be the father of two families, and he couldn't force Luna to be the primary caregiver if she still wanted to have a life of her own. And given what a wonderful person Luna was and all that she had already lived through, it seemed unfair for all her dreams to be dashed so that she could settle down and be a stay at home mom before she was even twenty. Luna was meant for so much more than that, and she deserved the bright future she was promised by her intelligence, courage and talents.

"What about Fleur?" Bill asked, his voice defeated, when he was able to gather what remained of his wits.

"This baby will never replace the one she lost, but I know that all that love she would have given her baby, will be given in equal amounts to ours and that she will make no distinctions," Luna replied gently, but knowingly, walking over to Bill and sitting next to him, taking his hand in hers so as to reassure him.

"And what do we tell out baby? Or everyone else?" Bill asked as he met Luna's eyes, feeling part of his heart breaking as he accepted that this was simply the way things would have to be.

"That's up for you and Fleur to decide, but I know whatever decision you make, it will be the right one," Luna replied with a gentle smile.

**TBC..**


	11. Chapter 10: February And On

**Prompt:** Matter of Genetics (#145)

_February And On_

She was two weeks late when she arrived, with a head full of pale, wispy blonde hair and eyes somewhere between silvery blue, and sky blue. Her skin was pale as down, soft as rose petals, and clear as water. But it was her unnatural quiet, and the way her blue eyes cast about, that denoted who her mother truly was.

* * *

Her name was Victoire Weasley, and for as long as she remembered, Fleur Delacour was her mother. Though, she'd been told by her mother and father that she'd been a gift, the singular spot of brightness, purity and innocence in a world still ravaged by war, Victoire knew the truth. Knew just whose gift she was.

The first time Victoire saw _her_, she was six. She'd been playing in the orchard of the Burrow, picking wild flowers, when _she_ came upon her. Whenever Victoire pictured her afterwards, it was always as that first time she saw her, wearing a white summer dress, with the hot summer sun behind her and giving her a warm glow, even if her skin and hair were pale as the moon she was named for.

She walked as if in a dream, her bare feet seeming to barely touch the ground as she walked over, and Victoire had knelt in awe. She'd never seen anyone with such ethereal grace, that even her mother's seemed weak by comparison. And the smile that _she_ gave her, so remote and serene, made Victoire think of still oceans of sapphire blue, calm and quiet but more deep than you could fathom.

That day, _she_ taught Victoire how to weave crowns of wildflowers, and placed one delicately on her head, smiling at her and telling her that now she looked like a fairy princess, or woodland queen and that perhaps one day she'd find her own prince.

At the time, Victoire hadn't really known who she was. She'd of course heard of Luna Lovegood from her Aunt Ginny or Uncle Ron, or even form her own father. Sometimes, she had a hard time putting together the dotty girl Uncle Ron spoke of through smiles and laughs, with the successful and world renown naturalist her father told her stories about sometimes when he tucked her into bed.

It wasn't until a few years later that she was told the truth. But... as much as sometimes it hurt to know, Victoire didn't resent Luna, or her parents. Her parents were always so kind to her, so loving and attentive, that she couldn't picture life without them. And as for Luna... though the letters she sent didn't ever quite seem like enough, Victoire tried to understand that Luna's work took her around the world, and she simply couldn't be there for her. That she'd done what was best for her, by giving her to her father and Fleur.

Sometimes, Victoire stood before the mirror, the older she grew. Her hair was straight, like her father's, and she had his features, only more feminine. But sometimes as she stared at the pale blonde of her hair, and the color of her eyes, she knew they could only come from one person, even if to all the world, they saw Fleur when they looked at them.

She supposed that it was a matter of genetics, but Victoire wasn't really sure all that mattered. As far as she was concerned, she was a Weasley through and through. And no matter how remote her biological mother seemed, no matter who she married or became, she knew she would always been an honorary Weasley.

**~Fin~**

**A/n:** Well that is all. I hope the story was enjoyed. Thank you to everyone who reviewed, faved and followed my story! :)


End file.
